Loves True Power
by littlemissmarvell
Summary: He was vexed with rage. What can possibly quell him? Nalu. One-Shot. Based on chapter 504.


**A/N:** Was so excited to write this out! A headcanon my friend Crystal and I made together after reading the latest chapter. :"D I also added my own headcanon I made as well~ Id love to draw for this sometime but with working on The Festival of The Stellar Goddess and prompts for the love fest, I have no idea when I'll get time. OTL Anyways, sorry for those that are waiting for the fic its in the works~! Hopefully, this will satisfy you for a bit. c:

 **A/N #2:** Also YES i did, in fact, draw the cover for this. ^_~

FYI! Also, this is _my_ interpretation as well about what I thought happened when Lucy was unconscious just saying!

 **Rating:** T

* * *

"Stay here and rest up. I'm going to look for Natsu!" Lucy announces with vigor in her voice as she clenches her hands into fists, heading to the stairs.

"We've got to stop him, no matter what!" Happy nods in agreement, sharing her strength.

With faces full of determination to save their friend, the two made way towards the battlefield, after bidding farewell to Evergreen, Brandish, and Porlyusica. Even in the far out distance Lucy and Happy can tell there is something intense going down.

"Lucy, is Natsu going to be okay?" Happy asks worry in his voice.

He is so worried for Natsu, especially after learning Natsu is actually E.N.D. Zeref's strongest demon and brother.

Happy needs someone to tell him that everything is going to be all okay. He can barely cope enough as is, having seen his best friend in danger and now almost losing Lucy.

He can't bare it.

"I'm sure Natsu will, Happy." Lucy begins.

"We just gotta get there and be there for him, he really needs us right now." She smiled gently assuring Happy patting his head.

Lucy is actually worried herself, however, she has to be strong, not only for herself but for Happy as well.

"I just hate when he goes off on his own and doesn't say anything." She mutters under her breath slowing her pace.

Her eyes began to water and there is also a noticeable pain in her voice; she is scared to death about all of this, about Natsu. and especially the dark presence that resides in him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu, along with Gray, were busy exchanging heavy blows to one another, wrecking the terrain in the process. The area is filled with debris everywhere and you can feel strong magic radiating around the two of them.

"AHHH!"

Gray charges at Natsu with a battle cry, hoping to strike a powerful punch.

Unfortunately for him, Natsu is too quick and dodges the blow with ease, countering with a hard jab, aimed at Gray's chest.

Gray's eyes widen realizing just how strong of an opponent Natsu has become.

"IM NOT GONNA HOLD BACK!" Natsu shouted engulfing himself with more power.

Images of Lucy's lifeless body lying on the ground came flashing back all at once. The memories of witnessing her in that state were deeply scarred into his mind.

* * *

 _"Lucy! Why aren't you moving?!" Natsu shook her frantically._

 _Was he too late?_

 _Lucy wasn't moving._

 _Or opening her eyes._

 _His grip on her tightened, once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream._

 _Not again._

 _"Lucy!" Natsu whimpered._

 _He couldn't._

 _He couldn't handle it a second time._

 _"LUCY!"_

 _Realizing she was dead his entire body trembled violently; uncontrollable tears ran down his cheeks as she lay lifeless in his arms._

 _That was when something inside Natsu broke._

 _His emotions consumed him._

 _He felt nothing but endless unstoppable rage._

 _A feeling of dark and emptiness formed in his soul._

 _His heart was heavily broken._

 _His entire future, everything he worked so hard for, was gone._

 _He not had not only lost Igneel but now Lucy._

 _His partner, his friend, and most of all, the woman he loved._

 _The woman he wanted to have a future with._

 _He wanted nothing but vengeance on Zeref and already knew that he would die in the process upon killing him, but it didn't matter now. Nothing could be worse than the future that he wanted to live with, wasn't alive anymore. Nothing mattered other than defeating Zeref._

 _Natsu let the rage consume him._

 _Black flames surrounded his body, his hands forming into claws, eyes becoming slits; he felt no other thought but the desire to kill Zeref._

 _He silently kissed Lucy on her forehead._

 _"I'm sorry Lucy." He whispered as a lone tear slid down his cheek._

 _He held her for another brief moment and then got up only to face a fear stricken Dimaria that was backed up against the wall._

 _And the last thing Dimaria had seen was fire._

* * *

"I WON'T STOP!" Natsu yells at the top of his lungs launching himself at Gray.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU! AND TAKE YOUR LIFE!" Gray likewise rushed into Natsu, ready to give him everything he has.

"STOP IT NATSU!" A familiar voice from the distance cries out.

"Huh?" Natsu flinches but doesn't care; he won't stop, even if it is Happy begging.

"Please, you have got to stop!" Another voice added. The second voice is familiar too; it sounds just like Lucy's.

He immediately holds his ground and stops everything he's doing to listen.

To make sure he can hear that voice again.

To make sure he isn't crazy.

To make sure it's who he thinks it is.

He waves his hand to clear the debris from the fighting and to his eyes, he saw Lucy from afar. He gulps swallowing hard; his lips begin to quiver, his eyes also become normal again and he saw her. He saw Lucy.

She is alive.

 _Lucy._

She is coming towards him.

 _Lucy._

All his anger and pain begin to subside.

"LUCY!" He cries out tears of happiness, running as fast as his legs can take him.

"Natsu!" Lucy echoes back, sharing his emotions.

Gray, on the other hand, is left unsure of what to do, he notices a change in Natsu, so he decides to stand back, to at least give his friends a reunion together.

As Natsu and Lucy get closer to one another, Happy grabs her and flies into the air, swinging Lucy to land into Natsu's arms.

"Lu-Lucy…" Natsu weeps hugging her ever so tightly; he inhales her scent, tightening the hug, never letting go.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispers softly holding him.

Lucy guides them to both sit down as Natsu clings to her repeating her name over and over again. Still unable to get over the fact she is here right now.

"Shh Natsu its okay I'm here." She murmurs caressing his hair as he sobs into her chest, letting everything pour out.

"Lucy…I thought you were dead…" He chokes breaking his fit of tears.

"Natsu, what are you talking about… I never died." Lucy answers, her voice filled with confusion.

"But…but I saw you, you weren't breathing and-!" Natsu retaliates but before he can finish explaining what he thought he saw, Lucy's hands cup his face pulling him close to hers.

Natsu blushes at the gesture.

"Dimaria stopped time Natsu. I didn't die, because you saved me, silly." She said sincerely.

"O-Oh…" He mumbles, feeling dumb for misunderstanding the entire situation.

For a brief couple of moments, they gaze at each other tenderly, thankful the other is unharmed.

Natsu placed his hands on Lucy's face gently, he moves his face inches from hers, closing the last bit of space between them. He lifts a finger to trace her bottom lip before leaning in to kiss her.

"N-Natsu what're you-" Before she is able to finish protesting, Lucy feels a warm touch on her lips.

Closing her eyes she gives herself into the kiss, her arms entangle into his hair. The heat she can feel on her mouth begins to expand throughout her entire body and soul.

The kiss radiates a joyful feeling for both of them especially Natsu. He can feel something inside of him slowly being quelled; it is as if his insides are being purified. He feels an undying devotion of love that pierces into his veins, the longer he and Lucy kiss, the more powerful it becomes.

The One Magic.

After their lips parted, they stand up, holding one another's hands firmly.

Their love has formed a magic energy that encircles the two of them; it is a combination of Natsu and Lucy's magic.

Flames that are pink combined with a bright aura of light swirled around in a vortex. They practically glow with magic.

"Ready Natsu?" Lucy beams lovingly as she looks at Natsu.

"You bet Lucy! After all, it's always more fun when we're together." Natsu smirks winking an eye at her, reminding her of the same words she told him long ago.

They are ready to take down Zeref together.


End file.
